


Hate That I Love You

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!soo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Kyungsoo only wanted to nap.





	Hate That I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Heh I had too much energy today so instead of getting even more angry with SME, this happened lol
> 
> Totally random, written in around four hours so please expect nonsense
> 
> Sorry

Kyungsoo wanted to sleep. It’s a Saturday and it’s the first uni work week that she has in a long time. Given that it’s already two in the afternoon, maybe a long nap is better.

She didn’t bother with clothes after she showered that morning. She took the first top and shorts that she could reach inside her dresser and she ended up with one of her older tank tops, thinned over the years of use, and a rather old denim shorts that is more rips than anything else. But who cares? Her parents are out for a business trip, as usual, so no one will police her choice of clothing.

The weather is nice, not too hot nor too cold so she switched off their AC and opened the sliding door in the living room that opens to their mini pool and garden. Kyungsoo settled on the L-shaped, grey sofa and took one of the throw pillows to cuddle with.

Just as she was about to drift to dreamland, she was harshly pulled away by an intruding albeit familiar presence that joined her. The annoying presence lifted her legs a bit before it plopped down to where they were previously. Her displaced legs are now stretched over dance-shaped thighs and are given fleeting touches.

Kyungsoo decided to simply ignore and go back to her nap but the intruder squished itself between her and the sofa, and then pinning her down with an arm and a leg. “Soo,” the intruder called against her earlobe. “I know you’re still awake. Give me attention.”

She turned inside the limb cage she was in to glare at the intruder who was smiling cheekily at her. “Go. Away.”

But a tan arm snaked around her middle and a roaming hand had found its way under the hem of her shorts and past her panties, groping the plump flesh there. “Your parents told me you’re home alone so, no, I’ll be staying here.”

With a snort, Kyungsoo pushed back a little from the firm, bare chest she’s being pressed into, sizing the intruder with a glare with barely any heat. “If my parents know that you have your hand on my ass, I don’t think they will allow you in here or even within a kilometer from me.”

However, the intruder wasn’t fazed, pretending like Kyungsoo didn’t speak as he tipped the side of her face towards his for a lazy kiss.

Her sleepiness is gone, no thanks to this intruder who is also one hell of a kisser. Kyungsoo didn’t have too many options at hand and decided to just  _ fuck it _ and kiss back.

Kyungsoo shifted a bit and rolled over the intruder’s lean and long body so she can place almost all of her weight on  _ him _ . Serves him right plus he could put all his hard work in the gym into some good use. The hand on her ass was gone but not for long as it’s joined by another into slipping under the waistband of her shorts and started squeezing over the fabric of her underwear.

“You were saying?” Kyungsoo whined when she had to chase after the lips that left hers to curl up into a smug smirk.

She pushed herself up and reached around to take the grabby hands off of her. “Bye, Jongin.”

It wasn’t even two steps away before she was pulled back and collided against Jongin’s body. The world spun for a few seconds as he scooped her up, bridal style, and was rushed into her bedroom.

The door was closed with a rather loud bang and a huff escaped her lips when she was practically thrown over her bed. Her eyes were trained on Jongin, seeing how his eyes alight with desire and lust, as he stalked towards her like a prey. His first victim were her barely-there shorts. His hands worked deftly until they’re sliding down her legs together with her underwear.

They kept the eye contact even until Jongin is face to face with her crotch and started to work his tongue on her. Strings of colorful expletives came out of Kyungsoo’s lips and her knuckles turning white with her tight grip on Jongin’s long, silver locks. She can feel her soul slipping out of her body by the second, grasping helplessly at the peak.

She’s under the mercy of Kim Jongin.

Ripples of pleasure awashed her and Jongin is crawling up to meet her in a filthy kiss. Her room was soon filled with wet smacks and muffled groans as their hands are eager to touch wherever, however.

“Up, babe,” Jongin murmured against her lips as he tugged her top up. Kyungsoo stretched her arms above her head so he can pull it off of her smoothly.

He wasted no time and went back to worshipping Kyungsoo with kisses starting from the length of her neck down to her perked nipples. She opened her eyes that she has closed long and tight enough for little stars to dance around her vision and watched as Jongin seems to milk her out. Every lap and suck goes down in between her legs. It’s not like she needs to get even  _ wetter _ .

Broken versions of Jongin’s name tumbled from her as he gave both her breasts apt attention. Kyungsoo feels hot, burning, but it is a welcome sensation, has always been.

When she could feel the impending second wave of her orgasm, Kyungsoo pulled Jongin off from her right boob and kiss him again. He obliged readily and hovered over her in all fours.

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to reach for Jongin’s aroused member and her hand has started its journey from his shoulders down to his hips where the waistband of his own shorts was pushed down a little. With a little grappling, she managed to push them down until under the swell of his ass, which is the farthest she could reach.

Jongin felt the pout on her lips and chuckled. “It’s okay, babe. I’ll do it.”

Kyungsoo pouted deeper as he slid down the bed to rid himself of the last of his covers. “I hate you. You’re too tall,” she grumbled, crossing her arms over her naked chest. Jongin went back to where he was before his shorts issue and leaned down for a kiss that landed on her cheek when she turned away, still pouting.

But Jongin wasn’t deterred and adjusted so he can continue where they left off. “Ahh, my baby is sulking,” he dropped three consecutive pecks on her puckered lips. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll make sure you feel too good you will forget everything except me.”

“Cocky,” Kyungsoo playfully pushed him away but pulled him down by the neck the next second to claim her most favorite lips in the world.

She broke away, heaving from the air loss and reached between them to close her hand around Jongin’s erection. That earned her a hiss as the other busied himself with leaving wet kisses along her neck and shoulder. After a few dry tugs, she let go but wrapped her legs around Jongin’s waist and whispered in his ear, “Grind on me, baby.”

“Fuck,” Jongin groaned as their crotches came in contact, his member snug in between Kyungsoo’s wet lips. Sensual noises filled the space around them as Jongin continued his shallow thrusts to get himself ready for what’s coming next.

“Soo, c-can I?” he asked, looking straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes that mirrors his fiery passion, the raging feelings.

“Please,” Kyungsoo answered breathlessly, locking their gazes.

The slide in was smooth, familiar. Kyungsoo doesn’t have the energy to keep her eyes open as Jongin hits all her buttons right with every push and pull of his hips. They kept a steady pace, a wordless agreement on wanting to savor every moment. Their lips search for the other almost at the same time, feeling the same need of being grounded to each other.

After what felt like a lifetime that they never wanted to end, Kyungsoo came with a half moan and half shout of Jongin’s name and he followed not too long after, leaving a set of teeth marks on her shoulder.

Sated, they both laid on their backs, Kyungsoo spreading herself like a starfish without care for Jongin’s body parts she’s laying on. But Jongin’s face is close enough to hers for a stolen cheek peck. “I love you.”

“I hate you. You kept me from my nap,” Kyungsoo bit back, too weak for it to mean anything serious. She pushed her body so she can properly roll over Jongin and lay on him.

It’s okay, she doesn’t need to say it back. They both know what’s the truth anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> whooopssssss
> 
> to make this, idk, a little fun? can u give me a prompt that could fit this word barf? why not do it the other way around, right? LOL
> 
> okay, thanks so much for reaching til the end ^^


End file.
